Tuyo es mi corazón
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Rosalie siempre siendo decepcionada por su novio, decide terminarlo. Pero cenando esa misma noche conoce a Emmett Cullen, de quien queda completamente enamorada, pero ¿él siente lo mismo? ¿será mejor que sus antiguos novios o sólo se llevará otra dolorosa decepción? ¿Se entregará de nuevo al amor? Aunque, ¿quién puede dudar de un chico con hoyuelos?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Bueno, bienvenidas. ¡Este es mi nuevo proyecto y es Emmett/Rosalie! Yyyy, será corto, nada muy largo. Quizá esté terminado para el 14 de Febrero, bueno, esa es la idea, pero quien sabe, quizás esté antes. **

**Y bueeeno, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Miré hacia la puerta por quinta vez. Luego miré mi reloj, había pasado una media hora.

El mesero se me acercó para preguntarme –de nuevo– si ya se me ofrecía algo para comer. Negué y dije que esperaba a alguien. La taza de café que había pedido cuando llegué estaba a la mitad y el líquido estaba frío.

Mi teléfono vibró en la mesa y lo tomé con rapidez. ¡Una llamada!

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Rose, bebé!

– ¿Royce, donde estás? ¡Llevo esperándote casi una hora en el restaurante! – gruñí al celular.

– Sí, creo que no voy a poder ir, pero ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el hotel de una vez? Tengo tantas ganas de verte, preciosa. Muero por estar contigo. – sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

Tomé mis cosas y dejé el dinero del café para luego levantarme de la mesa y dirigirme a la salida.

– Pues si tenías tantas ganas de verme, hubieras venido a nuestra cena de aniversario, que por cierto, por si no lo notaste ya, será la última. – y colgué.

Lloré mientras conducía de regreso a casa, me pateé mentalmente por haber caído en eso de nuevo, ¿cómo creía yo que él cambiaría? Jamás lo haría y yo era una tonta por creerle.

Sollocé.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Lo amaba.

Me estacioné en el McDonald's y limpié mis lágrimas. Entré al lugar y caminé directo a la caja y pedí una Big Mac, unas papas a la francesa, un refresco grande.

Caminé con mi pedido a una mesa solitaria justo a un lado del ventanal y dejé salir un gimoteó. Miré mi estómago, seguía plano, pero al paso que iba pronto parecería un balón de playa.

Mi problema era que no sabía cómo dejar salir mi frustración después de mis citas fallidas con Royce. Pero la comida grasosa parecía ser una buena solución. Mi madre había sido modelo cuando joven, y aunque ahora estaba retirada, seguía teniendo ciertos hábitos. Yo tenía prohibido venir a cualquiera de estos establecimientos y mi comida siempre era 'sana y buena para mi salud'.

Mordí la enorme hamburguesa y me metí papas a la boca. Sorbiendo un poco de refresco decidí que ahora me encontraba solo un poco mejor, quizás me sentiría mejor si pidiera McFlurry Oreo.

Terminé mi hamburguesa y las papas, decidiendo que sí necesitaba ese helado.

Me volví a formar, pero cuando regresé a mi mesa ya no estaba sola.

– Hola.

Miré al escuálido chico frente a mí. Me devolvió la mirada a través de sus gafas, sonrió de forma nerviosa y pude ver que usaba brackets.

– Hola, Rosalie.

Lo miré sorprendida, ¿cómo es que él sabía mi nombre?

– Perdón, ¿nos conocemos? – se sonrojó y no pude evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía.

– B-Bueno, s-sí. – miró por el ventanal. – Compartimos tres clases.

Oh. _Oh_. Que estúpida, seguro que lo hice sentir mal. – Ehm, bueno, por lo que veo tú sabes mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – dejé mi helado en la mesa y me senté frente a él.

Una sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro y noté que se le hacían hoyuelos.

– Soy Emmett, Emmett Cullen. – sonrió ofreciéndome su mano. Reconocí el apellido al instante.

– Oh, tú eres el hermano de Edward Cullen, ¿no? El capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

– Eh, sí, yo soy su hermano.

Ahora ya no me miraba y parecía molesto. Me pregunté que le habría molestado, pero mis pensamientos se fueron a otro lado, más específicamente, Edward Cullen. Él era un chico muy, muy popular en la escuela, la mayoría de las féminas lo amaban y besaban su hermoso trasero.

Pero él tenía novia. Bella Swan había llegado desde Phoenix y en cuanto él la conoció no hubo nada que los pudiera separar. Yo la envidiaba, ella no era tan bonita como yo, pero había conseguido a alguien que la amaba más de lo que alguna vez me habían amado a mí.

– Entonces, ¿tú también eres de esas chicas que estás tras mi hermano? – la pregunta de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– No, – respondí. – tú hermano no me gusta. Es guapo, sí, pero no es mi tipo y él tiene novia. Así que no me interesa.

La sonrisa de Emmett volvió.

– ¿Conoces a mi hermana?

– Alice Cullen, sí. Está en el equipo de porristas, es linda. – me encogí de hombros sin tomarle importancia. Yo no tenía ningún tipo de relación con los Cullen.

Tomé una cucharada de helado, se estaba derritiendo.

– Yo creía que las Barbie's sólo comían ensaladas, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – la sonrisa traviesa que puso me dijo que sólo se trataba de una broma.

Sonreí.

– Bueno, hasta las Barbie's tenemos permitido dejar la dieta de vez en cuando. – me reí.

– Oh, bueno, está bien. Las hamburguesas son geniales, es saludable comerse una al día, supongo.

Me reí. Me di cuenta de que estaba riendo más de lo usual, ¿eso era malo o bueno? ¿Acaso importaba?

– ¿Tú que haces aquí? – pregunté.

– Bueno, vine a comer algo. Mis padres están fuera, y Alice y Edward tienen citas con sus parejas, así que estoy solo. – le restó importancia.

Le ofrecí de mi helado, ahora me parecía demasiado, me pregunté cuanto habría engordado hoy. Tenía una larga cita con la cinta después de esto.

– Tú… ¿no tienes pareja? – sin saber porque me encontraba demasiado emocionada por saber la respuesta.

– No… ehh, los atractivos en la familia son Ed y Ally, yo eh, creo que soy hijo del lechero. – me regaló una sonrisa con hoyuelos y comencé a reír.

– Oh, claro. – me reí.

– No, yo salí a mi abuelo, no me parezco casi en nada a mis padres. Aunque tengo los ojos de papá.

– Me recuerdas a tu madre. – había visto a Esme Cullen una que otra vez y, ahora que conocía a Emmett, descubrí que tenía un carácter muy parecido al de ella.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novio? – la pregunta me bajó el ánimo, pero contesté.

– No, uhm, terminamos.

– Seguro era un idiota. – sonrió.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté asombrada.

– Bueno, – se carcajeó. – porque te dejó ir.

_Oh._

– Tengo que irme. – se levantó.

– Bien, adiós.

– Adiós. Te veo el lunes en Matemáticas.

Matemáticas.

– Bien, adiós.

Lo observé irse. Era delgado, pero muy alto. Su cabello oscuro y rizado era bonito y le quedaba muy bien. Era muy guapo.

Me gustaba. Miré mi reflejo en el ventanal, sorprendida de ver ojos brillantes, y oh, ¡me gustaba! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no me gusta alguien? Mucho.

Volví a mirar la salida, él ya no estaba, pero yo aún lo sentía ahí, aquí, a mi lado.

¿Qué me pasaba?

* * *

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama mía. **

* * *

– Vamos Rosie, deja de ser dramática y dame un beso.

– ¡Aléjate de mí, Royce!

– No te hagas la difícil, sabes que no te rogaré.

– Que bien, porque no quiero que lo hagas. Terminamos, punto. ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! – grité.

Algunas personas voltearon a mirarnos. Royce me tomó del brazo y me acercó a él de forma brusca.

– Más te vale que pienses mejor todo esto. Sabes que si me dejas, nunca más podrás volver.

– Eso es lo que más deseo. – dije con sorna.

Torció el gesto.

– Cuando te aburras de tus jueguitos y vengas a mí de rodillas, no te quejes.

Me soltó y, sonriendo cómo si nada pasara, se fue. Los chicos que antes nos miraban comenzaron a murmurar mientras se alejaban. Suspiré. Seguro que un nuevo chisme de Royce y de mí saldría pronto.

…

Cuando entré a la cafetería muchos me miraron. Royce, sentado en la mesa con los chicos populares me fulminaba con la mirada, en mi lugar, antiguo lugar, había una pelirroja sonriendo autosuficiente con su nueva posición. Rodé mis ojos y me dirigí a una de las mesas vacías al fondo de la cafetería.

La comida de la escuela podía ser realmente asquerosa, y después de encontrar una mosca en mi puré de papas ya no volví a comer nada de ahí.

Saqué de mi mochila un sándwich de atún y una botella de agua. Saqué un libro y me sumergí en él.

El chirrido de la silla siendo arrastrada me sacó de mi ensoñación de príncipes de trajes azules y capas rojas.

Me topé con un par de ojos azules como el cielo, instantáneamente sonreí. Era Emmett.

– Hola.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Torcí el gesto.

– Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

Bajó la vista a su regazo.

– No, está bien. Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado. – Bufé. – Los chismes corren rápido en el instituto de Forks.

Emmett rió. – Pero son solo eso, chismes. No los escucho de cualquier manera.

– Me alegro. – miré la mesa de Royce, él miraba furioso la espalda de Emmett, quien pareció notarlo ya que también volteó.

Se echó a reír.

– Él parece molesto. – se quitó las gafas y las limpió.

– No creo que realmente le importe.

– ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, eres genial, a mí me importaría.

Me sonrojé.

– Gracias, pero a Royce solo le importa su popularidad.

– Pues es idiota.

– Lo sé.

Mordí mi sándwich. Me di cuenta de que toda la cafetería tenía puesto los ojos sobre nosotros, quise gritarles que no eran tan discretos como creían, pero seguramente ellos no intentaban serlo.

Estaba comenzando a molestarme, así que mejor volví mi vista a Emmett.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos? – pregunté con curiosidad

– A ellos no les importa que esté aquí acompañándote.

Me reí.

– Bien, me alegro. Es genial tenerte aquí en vez de estar sola.

– ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?

Rodé mis ojos.

– Al perecer venían en paquete junto con Royce.

– Entonces no eran buenos amigos.

– No, supongo que no.

– ¡Pero no te preocupes! Ahora me tienes a mí, y te juró que yo jamás te dejaré sola. ¡Palabra de Emmett Oso Cullen! – puso una mano sobre su corazón y sonrió enormemente

Me reí, pero esperé que él jamás rompiera su promesa.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama es mía.  
**

**Hola, queria decirles que subi... subire una nueva hirtoria, esta sera un Edward/Bella y estare subiendo el prefacio en unos minutos ahmm, chequenlo ý si les gusta pues dejenme un review... **

* * *

Cuando entré a mi primera clase ese día me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado. No, más bien algo había pasado.

Todos me miraban y cuchicheaban. Podía ver algunas miradas reprobatorias y otras burlonas. No le di importancia y me senté, pero aun así podía sentir todas las miradas en mi espalda.

_Ha de ser otro chisme más._ Me dije. _No le des importancia_.

Las demás clases se pasaron como un suspiro. La gente seguía mirándome y hablando a mis espaldas. Comencé a preocuparme, ¿qué podrían haber inventado ahora y porque todos parecían creerlo?

Cuando entré a matemáticas y vi a Emmett corrí a sentarme a su lado.

–Hola. – saludé.

Él soltó un suspiro.

–Será mejor que te sientes en otro lugar, Rosalie. La gente está hablando y no quiero que esto te moleste.

– ¿Sabes de que están hablando? Los he visto mirándome.

–Dicen que Royce te dejó porque tú te acostabas conmigo.

Jadee.

– ¿Por qué dirían algo así? – gruñí sintiendo la furia creciendo en mí.

–No sé, pero Rosalie, de verdad no quiero que esto te moleste y siga, mejor siéntate en otro lugar. – pidió.

Negué.

–Me sentaré aquí y los demás pueden irse al jodido infierno. Ambos sabemos lo que en verdad pasó y te prometo que buscaré al culpable de esto y haré que meta sus estúpidas palabras a donde no alumbra el sol.

Emmett soltó una carcajada. Lo miré reírse pensando en lo guapo que se veía haciéndolo. Acomodó sus lentes cuando dejó de reír.

–Bien, no sabía que tenías un lenguaje tan colorido… me gusta.

Me sonrojé levemente.

–Y eso que todavía no me conoces.

–Pero aún tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos, eres mi amiga ¿recuerdas? Yo no te dejaré como los tontos esos. – tomó mi mano.

–Me alegro. Porque si te fueras te traería de regreso.

Él volvió a reír.

Me di cuenta de lo genial que era pasar tiempo con Emmett. La gente podía seguir hablando, yo me pasaría sus palabreríos por el trasero. Ahora ya tenía un amigo, un verdadero amigo.

~.~

Emmett iba a mi lado mientras caminábamos a la cafetería. Él había decidido que me ese día nos sentaríamos con sus amigos. Yo había aceptado.

Hablábamos despreocupadamente acerca de cómo solía meterse en problemas cuando era niño. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que Royce y su pequeña banda de amigos estaban ahí parados. Hasta que habló.

–Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí. La pequeña zorra y su perro faldero. –Royce sonrió perversamente. Sentí a Emmett tensarse a mi lado.

–Vete al infierno. – dije con furia.

–Ah, ah, pequeña Rose. ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Eres una perra malagradecida, yo te di todo y tú me dejas por este niño!

Rodé los ojos por su dramatismo.

–Déjate de juegos Royce, ambos sabemos que es lo que en verdad pasó.

Sus ojos llamearon, pero sonrió con sorna.

–Pues dime tú que pasó, porque lo que yo sé es que me engañaste con este imbécil. – sonrió.

Mi boca se abrió. Había sido él, joder que sí había sido él.

– ¡Fuiste tú pedazo de animal! Tú inventaste toda esa mierda. – le grité.

–Tú sabes que yo jamás miento Rosie. – me miró arqueando una ceja y recordé sus palabras de la última vez que hablamos.

–Yo jamás te rogaré. – le escupí.

Me miró con rabia.

–Jodete.

En ese momento Emmett tomó mi mano, echó a correr y gritó: -¡Jodete esta, hijo de perra, – le enseñó su dedo medio. – y no vuelvas a molestar a Rose!

Me reí de la cara que puso imbécil.

Paramos cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

–No puedo creer que hiciste eso. – reí.

–Bueno, eres mi amiga, jamás dejaría que ese hijo de puta te tratara así. – se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, gracias… No sabía que sabías decir groserías.

–No es nada nuevo, suelo decir muchas cuando hablo con hombres, normalmente no digo esas cosas frente a una dama.

Me reí.

– ¿Así que soy una dama?

Asintió. –Una dama con una boca muy sucia.

–Seh, acostúmbrate.

–Lo estoy.

Lo miré, y antes de pensarlo me acerqué y besé su mejilla.

–Gracias, de verdad, por defenderme y todo eso.

Se sonrojó.

–No te preocupes.

–Claro que me preocupo. Royce es un imbécil, seguro irá contra ti.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

–Estoy comenzando a ir al gimnasio con Edward. Pronto podré golpearlo como se merece.

Me reí.

–Entonces supongo que todo está bien.

Él asintió. Tomó mi mano y sonrió grande, mostrándome sus hoyuelos.

Me sentí cálida, protegida, como nunca antes. Sólo con Emmett. Mi amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama es mía. **

**Ahm, bueno, salio más largo de lo usual, de hecho es el cap más largo de la historia hasta ahora. Y bien... disfruten!**

* * *

Miré con fastidio el cielo por mi ventana. Estaba nublado, como siempre en un día normal de Forks, pero por alguna razón a mí me parecía mucho más fúnebre que cualquier otro día.

Quizás la razón era que Emmett se iba hoy con su familia a Phoenix de vacaciones. Al parecer ellos tenían una casa en la playa y aprovechando las vacaciones se irían a tomar el sol y no volverían hasta que entráramos de nuevo a clases.

Odiaba eso.

Emmett se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y sentía que cada vez lo necesitaba más. El solo pensar que estaría tan lejos de mí por tanto tiempo me deprimía. Lo necesitaba, temía volver a ser la chica hueca a la que solo le importa lo que los demás digan de ella siendo muy infeliz.

Por suerte Emmett no era el único que me ayudaba en eso. Sus hermanos y Bella y Jasper también ayudaban desde que Emmett nos presentó. Todos habían sido muy amables, y sinceros. Ni uno había mirado mi ropa y criticado, excepto Alice, pero ella solo había alabado mi estilo, lo cual parecía ser muy común en ella.

Bella y Edward habían sido geniales. Trataban de no dejarme fuera de ninguna conversación y hacían lo posible para no hacerme sentir incómoda.

Jasper era otra cosa. Había encontrado otro gran amigo con él, aunque era el más callado de todos solía aconsejarme bien cuando lo necesitaba y me echaba una mano cuando veía a Royce acercarse a mí con malas intenciones.

Me sentí bien, protegida y más viva.

Era bueno tener amigos verdaderos. Más que bueno.

Pero ahora estaba sola, aunque aún podía ir a ver a Bella. Alice había decidido llevarse a Jasper con ella y aunque Edward había intentado lo mismo con Bella no lo había logrado, al parecer ella no consideraba prudente dejar a Charlie, su padre, solo durante tanto tiempo. Menciono algo acerca de intoxicación pero no lo entendí muy bien.

Con Bella tenía una muy buena relación. Ella y Alice me habían hecho parte de su 'muy selecto' grupo de amigas, según Alice, Bella solo había rodado los ojos ante el nombrecito.

Así que decidí hacerle una visita.

…

– Rosalie, que sorpresa. – me dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

–Pensé que quizás podríamos tener una tarde de chicas. En casa me siento sola.

–Oh, suena genial. Podemos ir a Port Angeles a ver una película. Déjame ir por mi bolso.

Me dejó pasar y me senté en la pequeña sala a esperar.

Había muchas fotografías. Todas de Bella, había de ella en varias situaciones con edades diferentes. Algunas con sus padres, otras ella sola y unas con algunos niños.

Miré una en especial. Ésta estaba en un pequeño portarretratos a lado del televisor, el portarretratos era azul con dibujos de nubes y soles. Era muy bonito, pero era la foto lo que había captado mi atención.

Era Bella con los que deberían ser Edward y Emmett de niños, les calculé unos siete años.

Edward tenía a Bella tomada de una mano, Emmett lucía una enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos y pasaba un delgado brazo por los hombros pequeños de Bella. Tomé el pequeño cuadro entre mis manos y lo acerqué, mirando mejor a Emmett.

Era el más alto de los tres y tenía sus lentes puestos, se veía muy adorable.

–Teníamos siete, yo los acababa de cumplir.

Miré a Bella sorprendida. Dejé el retrato en su lugar.

–Era tu cumpleaños.

Ella asintió.

–Emmett era el más feliz, al parecer le alegaba no tener que estar con una bebé. Y ahora que teníamos la misma edad, su popularidad ya no estaba en riesgo. – rodo los ojos.

Me reí.

–Bueno, vamos, se hace tarde. – dije.

Salimos de su casa y subimos a mi auto.

El resto de la tarde fue mejor de lo que pude creer. Normalmente yo tenía mis salidas de chicas con mis 'amigas' pero jamás había sido así. Yo ya no tenía que fingir que algo me gustaba solo para encajar.

Salir con Bella había sido algo realmente agradable, no era de esas personas que se molestaban en llenar silencios con incomodas y vacías conversaciones sobre temas sin importancia.

Era casi tan bueno como estar con Emmett, casi.

–Entonces… ¿tú y Emmett…? – dejó la pregunta al aire y se llevó otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

McDonald's nos había llamada y teníamos que acudir a él. Por suerte, a Bella tampoco le importaba si me comía una hamburguesa grande con papas fritas. En realidad, parecía divertida de ver como trataba de meterla en mi boca.

– ¿Emmett y yo qué?

Suspiró y se sonrojó.

–No tienes que responder si te incomoda.

La miré sin entender.

–¿Te gusta Emmett? ¿Ustedes están en una relación o algo así?

–No. – respondí inmediatamente.

Pero… ¿me gustaba Emmett?

–Oh, bien.

–¿Por qué pensaste eso?

–Bueno, ustedes parecen tan… unidos y… no lo sé. Se ven como Alice y Jasper se veían antes de que por fin estuvieran juntos.

Mi boca se abrió.

–¿Cómo si nos amaramos?

–Muy cerca de eso.

Me removí en mi lugar.

–Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. De veras lo siento.

–No, está bien. En realidad nunca lo había pensado. Acabo de salir de una desastrosa relación y jamás pensé en Emmett de esa manera… pero…

–¿Pero?

–No lo sé. Ahora que lo mencionas…

–¿Crees que te gusta?

–Bueno, lo quiero. No creí que fuera de esa forma.

Ella se rió.

–Bueno, las cosas son así. Te enamoras cuando menos lo piensas.

La miré con curiosidad. Ella y Edward se veían tan enamorados.

–¿Te pasó lo mismo con Edward?

–Algo así. Habíamos sido amigos durante toda la vida y… cuando descubrí mis sentimientos por él me asusté muchísimo. Quiero decir, no creí que él pudiera corresponderme jamás. Él era como el chico inalcanzable. Traté de ocultarlo, en esos tiempos él tenía novia.

Traté de imaginar a Edward con otra chica, mirándola como miraba a Bella, parecía imposible. Me pregunté si Emmett llegaría a mirarme de esa forma alguna vez. ¿Deseaba yo que él me mirara de esa forma?

–¿Y qué pasó entonces?

Se rió y se sonrojó. –Se enteró. Edward es un poco metiche, así que por accidente escuchó una discusión mía y de Alice donde ella me decía que le dijese. Decidió que leer mi diario sería una estupenda idea para enterarse de lo que yo tenía decirle y así hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí. O al menos esa fue su excusa.

Reí con ella.

–Al final se enteró. Y bueno, las cosas se dieron solas con el tiempo.

–¿Crees que a Emmett le guste también?

–¿Hablas enserio? No deja de hablar de ti todo el tiempo. Esme, su madre, ya quiere conocerte.

Me sonrojé.

–¿De verdad? ¿Emmett quiere que la conozca también? ¿Crees que le agrade?

–Claro. Emmett dijo que quería preguntártelo, pero le da pena. No le digas que te dije, se molestará, como sea. Esme es la persona más adorable y maternal que conozco. Te amará por completo.

Asentí pensativa.

–Entonces, ¿si te gusta Emmett?

–Eso creo, aún tengo que asimilarlo bien.

–Bueno, yo creo que harían una pareja muy linda. Él te quiere Rosalie, no lo lastimes.

La miré, luego asentí.

Lastimar a Emmett. ¿Cómo alguna vez podría hacer eso? Él era tan fuerte y optimista. Sin embargo, me juré a mí misma jamás hacerlo y protegerlo de todo. Y luego las palabras de Bella cayeron sobre mí.

Emmett me quería. ¿Lo quería de esa forma yo también?


End file.
